Dear My Future
by Diamond Starlet
Summary: A legendary group made of musical prodigies... and Kagamine Rin is auditioning for it. Her father disapproves of her talent for he wants her to take over the company and not focus on "silly things" like Vocaloid. And yet, Rin succeeds in her audition, and must keep it a secret from her father in order to participate. "Len... I don't want to leave the Vocaloids, because I love you!"
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hihi~! So this is my first Vocaloid fanfic. :D I decided I should give a try for another fandom now... And I've been planning this story for a long time now.  
**

**Rin: I can't wait to see what happens~**

**Me: Just read :D**

***Rin leaves the room***

**Len: Rin's mine... right? Besides she's too young to date...**

**Me: I know *evil smirk***

**Len: Well then, I present to you, the very first chapter of _"Dear My Future"_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Vocaloid Audition  
**

"sekai de ichiban OHIME-SAMA  
souyu atsukai KOKORO ete yone"

Rin fell off her bed, "Oof!"

She scrambled back on her bed to turn off her alarm which was on the other side.

"Rin-sama, you shouldn't have set a song as your alarm," her maid, Miria said softly. "Your father will be mad again."

"I don't care... Music is my life. Father doesn't control my life," Rin stated. "I have a talent, and I recognize it. Why should I abandon what's left of me?"

Miria sighed, "I'm sorry... But your father will also fire me if I don't watch over you carefully. I assure you, you wouldn't want that. I'm the best of them here..."

"Hahaha, arrogant~!" Rin giggled. "Well you are the nicest one..."

"There's no school today, but your father is at a meeting today," Miria said, her words hiding an important message.

"Ok..." Rin nodded.

Miria stared meaningfully at her mistress, although she didn't understand.

"Kagamine Rin, soon to be Vocaloid forgets about her audition, and fails without trying," Miria said sarcastically, out of patience.

Rin gasped, "Oh my gosh, I completely forgot!" She hurried to pick out some clothes, but couldn't decide.

Miria took out an outfit. "Here, I prepared for this special event already. I know you're going to make it. That's why I made it so you'd go last. The best is saved for last, you know?"

"Thank you, Miria!" Rin embraced her. "Thank you so much... But, why would you help me? You're going against Father's orders..."

"Don't worry about that. You're like a sister to me, and family is more important than anything else. Well, love comes before that, but I've no love interest," Miria beamed. "Go ahead, put on the dress. Well that is, after breakfast. It cost only a few hundred, which isn't much for you, but-"

"I love the dress," Rin smiled.

"I'll help you with your make up as well," Miria offered.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything," Rin repeated, true appreciation in her eyes.

So Rin went downstairs to eat breakfast. She was served orange juice, pancakes with syrup and strawberries on top and a simple snack of orange slices.

"Your cooking is the best~!" Rin told the chef, Umenomiya Anna. "I love your pancakes, can you make some cake tomorrow?"

"Of course," Anna beamed, while Rin finished her orange juice and snack.

"Yay!" Rin cheered.

"Oh right, here's a snack to bring to the audition," Anna offered her some cookies and Pocky. "Miria bought them last night for you. That's also when your dress arrived."

"Aww, you two are the best!" Rin exclaimed. "You're somewhat my first friends as well... being around my age. Well I can't say you being 3 years older than me is my age but Miria definitely is, being only a few months older."

"RINNY~ Time to get dressed!" Miria called from upstairs.

Rin went up to the third floor where her room was located and entered her walk in closet to change.

Her outfit was set at the very back of the closet, where Miria always put the clothes she was to wear. Rin had little trouble changing. When she came out though, her hair was a mess.

"Oh dear," Miria giggled, and helped Rin fix her hair.

"Today you're not wearing your bow, it makes you look to childish. This dress is meant more for an elegant occasion, but if you wear it, I think it would still be elegant, but it just gives off a certain feeling... Because you're pretty and cute! It will give off a certain vibe... A vibe that you're an unreachable star... That sort of feeling," Miria smiled. "But if you wear your usual bow, it would destroy the image. I know how important your bow is to you so I'll fix it into a ribbon, is that alright with you?"

"You know better than I do," Rin laughed. "Go ahead."

After her hair was done, Miria applied a bit of makeup to Rin's already flawless face.

In less than an hour, Rin was ready to go.

"You look gorgeous!" Miria squealed. "You are so going to win!"

The two had a silent ride to Centraloid, where hundreds of auditioners had already arrived.

Rin and Miria got off, and immediately everyone's attention was turned to Rin.

Well of course they would; she was the prettiest and richest one auditioning. The Vocaloids were all from a rich background too.

Rin's outfit was simple but on her it looked absolutely beautiful. She wore a white dress with small ruffles at the end, with a black belt that held a yellow bow at the side. The straps of the dress had yellow ruffles under it, as did the front of her dress. Rin matched her outfit with some yellow mini-boots. As an accessory, her usual white bow was now made into a ribbon which held her bangs to the side.

Although her outfit seemed simple, it held a secret ability.

"I'll be watching," Miria stated, parting ways with Rin.

Rin nodded and walked off, head held high as she'd always been taught. She entered the waiting room. Only a few were even there, for the rest were too excited to stay still. So Rin took a waiting ticket.

"Hm, I'll be 19th to be interviewed but I'm performing last, eh?" Rin grinned.

'I'm going to show them... just who Kagamine Rin is!'

* * *

**So how was the first chapter? :) It's short, but well, every beginning is kinda stretched from short to longer... I don't know if that made sense XD  
**

**I need to know where to improve on, and you guys can suggest what should happen!  
****Please review~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: So the first chapter was really boring XD But things slowly build up, I promise :)**

* * *

_Recap:_

_"I'll be watching," Miria stated, parting ways with Rin._

_Rin nodded and walked off, head held high as she'd always been taught. She entered the waiting room. Only a few were even there, for the rest were too excited to stay still. So Rin took a waiting ticket._

_"Hm, I'll be 19th to be interviewed but I'm performing last, eh?" Rin grinned._

_'I'm going to show them... just who Kagamine Rin is!'_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Winner**

The interviews have just started, and they were already at number 16. Many were rejected after a sentence, so those interviews took only a few seconds. Rin was waiting anxiously, when she noticed a boy walk in. All the girls began to squeal.

"LEN-SAMA!"

"Kagamine Len? Omigosh what is he doing here?"

Rin analyzed him, 'Vocaloid: Kagamine Len. He is a music prodigy ranked second among the Vocaloids. He's a playboy on the outside, and I'm not sure about the inner him... His parents' identity is kept a secret. Hmm, in fact, I didn't really do much research on him. I mostly did it on Miku-sama...'

"Number 19, please enter."

Rin walked in, and recognized all the Vocaloids sitting before her.

'Meiko, Kaito, Rinto, Lenka and... MIKU!' Rin lit up when she saw her idol.

"Please give a brief introduction of yourself," Miku smiled.

"I'm Kagamine Rin, 14 years old. I love singing, but I can play every instrument- I think. I heard you guys needed a pianist, so I can play. Knowing the Vocaloids all need to be able to sing in case their popularity rises and they need to make their own songs, I've come prepared with a song I composed by myself! Well, it's more of an answer song to Len's latest single 'Kiseki'..." Rin said cheerfully, eyes shining.

"I know you have the biggest potential out of all those auditioning, don't you?" Kaito smiled.

"Thank you...?" Rin blinked. "But... I'm quite sure I should've given a brief introduction instead... Heheh... Sorry...?"

"That's alright," Meiko grinned. "Next question."

"What are your hobbies?"

"Eh.. um, I don't really..." Rin blushed.

"I know~!" Miku exclaimed. "You like to compose music, dance, play video games and take care of little kids, don't you?"

"How did you know!?" Rin gasped.

Miku winked, "I have my ways."

"Hm, you're from a rich background?" Kaito asked.

Rin's eyes darkened. "...Yea?"

"You must donate to charities then, don't you?" Meiko grinned.

Rin nodded, somewhat scared that they knew so much about her.

'She doesn't seem as interesting as Miku said,' the Vocaloids thought.

'Rin... you're not being yourself. Where did your confident side go?' Miku bit her lip. She wanted to show her friends that Rin should be a Vocaloid. She'd prepared Rin as much as possible- as Miria.

"Ok, you may go," Miku sighed.

Rin walked out of the room, wondering if she did something wrong.

"Guys, please, just let her in. Let her audition! She will definitely surprise you with her abilities! She's just not really sociable..." Miku said.

"Miku! She needs to have a major personality change if she wants be in the Vocaloids!"

"But she's a musical prodigy," Len came in.

"LEN!" they exclaimed. "You finally came!"

"I just came to tell you, Miku. Your best friend was crying on her way out," Len said, leaning on the side.

Miku stood abruptly, "Where did she go?"

Len shrugged, indicating he didn't know.

"Len, take my place," Miku said.

Miku rushed out of the room through the backdoor and went to the nearest river. Rin was attracted to rivers whenever she cried. She'd wash her face off that way. And the river had always calmed her.

"RIN!" Miku called out to her when she found Rin.

"M-Miku-sama?" Rin turned her face, showing the tears she'd been releasing. She wiped her tears and rushed towards her idol.

"Miku-chan is here for you," Miku told Rin, embracing her friend.

"You're just like someone I know..."

"And I am that someone you know... Miria right?"

Rin gasped, "Miria? You... what?"

"I wanted to reveal it to you later to have some fun, but I just... you're crying! If you questioned me, then it would destroy all the fun anyway, because I can't lie to you. I wanted to see you figure it out... but I guess I won't have any of that," Miku shrugged.

"I've been living with a Vocaloid all this time!?" Rin demanded. "And you didn't let me know!"

"Well, um, don't rage... I was really mad when Luka first joined because all the attention turned to her... So I was angry and wandered the streets. By accident I came into your house and they thought I was a maid who just did gardening or something and they made me do some chores. I did pretty well, and then I was promoted to your personal maid after your father saw me. He said you needed a friend, but he didn't know there were such young maids around... something along those lines. And then I met you. You were singing... but your father told me you are forbidden to sing... but I just knew you had a talent. I reported you to the higher ups in the Vocaloids and they said to put video cameras in your room so we could have some proof of you singing. That's why I always urged you to change in the closet. Of course, the video cameras are gone now..." Miku explained. "Luka and I became friends, but I still wanted to serve you. Because you were lonely. And you had a talent."

"Kagamine Rin... the next music prodigy to join the Vocaloids. You have made it to the next round. Please prepare yourself for the final round of the audition," someone said.

"Len-kun~!" Miku exclaimed.

Rin turned, Miku's words still processing in her mind. Then she stared at Len, her eyes boring into his soul. Len glanced at Rin, and then his eyes flickered to Miku but constantly kept diverting his attention to Rin.

Miku just watched this exchange, and she suddenly thought that she would be doing some matchmaker work soon. 'I'm gonna get help from _them_,' Miku decided, smirking.

"Come on, we're wasting time here. What song have you chosen?" Len asked Rin, taking her hand and leading her back to the auditions.

"Well... it's an answer song to your latest single, Kiseki," Rin said shyly. She was slightly blushing. "Um, I've done some research on the other Vocaloids but not you so I don't really know much about you..."

"You don't need to know about me. I'll be telling you myself anyway! Although I am interested on what you've prepared as the answer song to Kiseki," Len grinned.

'This girl is interesting... She understood the story to Kiseki if she was able to create an answer song. Then again, it does depend if it meets my expectations,' Len thought. 'If it does, she is truly a music prodigy fit to join the Vocaloids. This might be what Miku was talking about...'

The two walked in silence for the rest of the way, with Rin looking at her surroundings. Neither noticed Len's firm grip on Rin's delicate hand.

The cherry blossom trees were moving gently with the breeze. The birds were gliding. It was such a beautiful place, and she had been crying on sacred ground.

"Where is this anyway?" Rin broke the silence.

"Well, it was where we are filming the PV for Kiseki. That's why we came to hold auditions. However, we aren't really recruiting anyone. It's just an excuse as to why we're here in this particular area of Japan," Len said nonchalantly.

His words struck Rin deeply. She couldn't believe it. So all along there was no point in auditioning? But... she wanted to join badly.

'Miku... did you lie to me?' she thought.

Len noticed the sad expression on Rin's face.

'We didn't come here to find a new member, but you might change our higher ups' minds,' he thought. 'Please do so. I want to spend more time with you.'

He realized what he was thinking and blushed. 'Gah, bad thoughts. Vocaloids can't fall in love with outsiders. We can only fall for idols to gain more publicity and happiness, which is win win. But an outsider... that would ruin the person because there are only anti-fans who will harm them. If they have fans because they're an idol, they'll be protected... somehow.'

"Don't worry. If there's a miracle around, the higher ups might change their minds," Len tried to cheer her up.

Rin nodded, and her eyes held determination once again. She would make people like her so much that Crypton Media Inc. would be forced to accept her!

The two blondes finally made it back to the auditions.

"Omigosh that's Kagamine Len! Who's he with!?"

"Hey isn't that Kagamine Rin, the daughter of Leon and Lily Kagamine!? What's she doing with Len-sama?"

More gossip was spoken about the two but the both of them ignored it all, even as cameras flashed and videos were being filmed.

'She's used to this...' Len thought. 'She'd deal with fans and paparazzi alright... And she's supposedly a music prodigy and rich kid too. She'd fit in just fine.'

'Hm... is he that popular among the Vocaloid fans? I would've thought that Miku would have more fans...' Rin glanced at Len.

Len pulled Rin into the Staff's entrance, and held her hand as he led her to the backstage.

"It's almost your turn anyway. Thankfully you were last," Len said.

Rin gazed at Len, soft eyes adorning her features. A smile formed on her lips.

"Two more turns," she said simply, then went to a change room to change into her outfit.

She couldn't find Len when she came back, but shrugged it off. It was time.

"Our final contestant for the day is someone you may have heard of! Her name is... KAGAMINE RIN!" MC Andre shouted into the microphone.

Rin took a step up the stairs, and took a deep breath. She ran up the stairs and onto the stage, where her electric piano was set up.

The crowd cheered, even if half of them didn't know her. But they will.

"Hello, Kagamine-san. What song are you performing for us?" Miku asked, a smile on her face. She was confident in Rin's skills. Rin was more than capable of becoming a Vocaloid.

"I wrote an answer song to Len Kagamine's latest single Kiseki," Rin answered. Some people in the audience squealed. "And so I brought my piano here with me, as you can see."

"What's it called?" Len asked, a smirk on his face.

"Kokoro," Rin beamed.

"Please begin," Meiko said.

_A robot was built by a lonely scientist,_  
_ When his work was done, it was known as a "miracle"_

Len looked at Rin. He knew.

_But something was missing, there was one thing he couldn't do,_  
_ and that was the program called a "heart"_

He knew that Rin could understand the message in his song. It was hidden... She understood, she saw clearly.

_Many years passed,_  
_ and the miracle robot that had been left all alone,_  
_ made a single wish:_

_Give me the "heart", that that person,_  
_ The person I've always wanted to know,_  
_ made for me, until the very end of his life._

She could tell he was alone. He was lonely. He wants a friend- a real one.

_Now that that miracle has started to occur,_  
_ Why, why won't my tears stop flowing….?_  
_ Why am I shaking? What are these beats inside me?_  
_ Is this the "heart" that I wished for?_

_Mysterious heart, mysterious feelings,_  
_ All the joys I had come to know,_  
_ Mysterious heart, mysterious feelings,_  
_ All the depressing things I had come to know,_  
_ Mysterious heart, mysterious feelings,_  
_ They all seem so deeply painful…_

He knew he should appreciate the Vocaloids because they basically were his friends...

_Now I'm beginning to understand the reason I was born,_  
_ Being alone must truly be depressing,_  
_ Yes, on that day, at that time,_  
_ All the feelings that had dwelled in my memories flowed out of my heart._

But he felt that there was something else. His meaning of existence... he doesn't yet know.

_But now, I can say these words for real,_  
_ to you, my creator, who dedicated his life to me,_

_Thank you… for bringing me into this world._  
_ Thank you… for the days you spent with me._  
_ Thank you… for everything you've given me_  
_ Thank you… I will sing for eternity._

But maybe he was promised to Rin before birth? Maybe he was born because he is destined to meet her?

Len shook of his thoughts. That just sounded stupid! It doesn't even go with the song exactly. So he wondered, how did Rin get it?

These thoughts of his were what inspired him. That was the theme of his song. Loneliness. The scientist was alone, so he created the robot. He died, and the robot was alone. The robot was lonely so she decided to open the 'Kokoro' file because it was the last thing her creator made for her. He was lonely in heaven, and then the robot came. Neither of them were lonely for just a few moments... but in those few moments, they finally felt true happiness.

Len shrugged. His "meaning" of the song didn't make sense. Maybe Rin made more sense of it? She was able to create an answer song, and if she could, she had to grasp the full meaning of Kiseki.

The audience was going wild. They loved "Kokoro". And it was the first original song of the day! Everyone else performed classic Vocaloid songs.

"I think out of all the contestants today, you are the most talented," Kaito commented.

"Everyone else performed something similar, but you... I think you can do it," Meiko said. "You are capable of being a Vocaloid. I approved of your interview, and you got the highest marks from our top Vocaloid here, Miku out of all those we interviewed. And must I say, you surpassed her expectations, _our_ expectations."

"I love love love your song! You play the piano so well!" Miku squealed. "And you've got the looks, the skills, the voice... man, you placed highest in my book!"

"I'm glad you could write such a good song to answer Kiseki. You had to grasp the deeper meanings of Kiseki to write a song like Kokoro," Len smiled. "And now it's time for the results."

"100 for creativity," Meiko said.

"100 for skills; I like your piano playing," Kaito voted.

"If I could, I'd give beyond 100! But the highest is 100, so 100 it is for the outfit!" Miku exclaimed.

Then came Len's answer. He'd been really judgmental even in the interviews, though he spent most of his time with Rin today, and skipped many performances. But his answer was firm and definite.

"100 for the voice. You put lots of emotion into the right parts, and the song was perfect. The song matches the theme, the lyrics match the tune..." Len said.

"What does the audience say?" MC Andre shouted. "Vote for Kagamine Rin's audition, "Kokoro" now!"

The screen turned black and a yellow bar began to rise. It was counting all the votes from the audience. It was at 599... 678... 854... 947...

And it stopped at 971.

"Kagamine Rin's total score is 1371! She has scored the highest out of all the contestants by at least 500 points! It is almost certain that Kagamine Rin is the next Vocaloid! If everything goes well, then I can officially say that you are looking at the new Vocaloid!"

After all the commotion and the audience dispersed, Miku took Rin home, and wore her maid disguise again.

"Rinny, I'm sure your father will be mad... but don't worry. You'll see," Miku said. "It'll all work out."

Then Rin went up to her bedroom, where she found her father waiting, a look of anger on his face.

"Father!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: So the first chapter was really boring XD But things slowly build up, I promise :)**

* * *

_Recap:_

_"Kagamine Rin's total score is 1371! She has scored the highest out of all the contestants by at least 500 points! It is almost certain that Kagamine Rin is the next Vocaloid! If everything goes well, then I can officially say that you are looking at the new Vocaloid!"_

_After all the commotion and the audience dispersed, Miku took Rin home, and wore her maid disguise again._

_"Rinny, I'm sure your father will be mad... but don't worry. You'll see," Miku said. "It'll all work out."_

_Then Rin went up to her bedroom, where she found her father waiting, a look of anger on his face._

_"Father!"_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Explanations, Escaping and Enemies  
**

"Rin! What were you thinking, staying out this late!? Do you know how worried I was!?" her father, Leon Kagamine screeched at his daughter.

"I'm sorry, Father. I was with Miku, I mean, Miria," Rin bowed her head, relieved her father didn't know of her audition.

"Where to?" Leon raised an eyebrow.

"We went to the mall to shop for her. Some of her clothes were getting old, and we all know that a Kagamine must always look elegant and prosperous," Miku said, standing in the doorway. "A Kagamine must wear the best! And finding perfect clothes for a Kagamine takes an extremely long time. I apologize, and take full responsibility of everything."

Leon brushed the matter off and walked out the door.

"Miria!" Rin sighed in relief. "You're a genius at excuses," she whispered, beaming. Miku grinned, and then pulled out a bag of clothes. "Woah, you weren't kidding. That's a lot of clothes."

"Of course I can't kid! And I needed proof," Miku giggled. "Let's hope he doesn't find out. I need to put my plan in action soon."

"Plan?"

"Nothing Rinny~ Just some requirements... and Vocaloid matters."

"Oh, okay."

Miku left to do her chores, and maybe some scheming while she's at it.

Rin dressed herself into proper sleeping attire, and jumped onto her bed. Hugging her stuffed orange, she lay on her pillow under her covers and thought to herself, 'I was really happy today... Just to be able to perform in front of so many people... The excitement, that happiness... all those mixed emotions I felt... I loved today. I know that the auditions aren't really to hire a new Vocaloid but I'm positive I can do it! I'm Kagamine Rin! I'm so glad I was given this chance... by Miku...'

When Rin woke up, she was NOT familiar with her surroundings and began to panic, screaming.

Miku rushed into the room with a worried face. "What is it Rin? What happened?" she asked.

"Where am I!?" Rin asked frantically.

"Oh, you're in your room of course!" Miku laughed, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Rin wondered if she'd been teleported to another world or universe while she was sleeping.

"H-huh?" Rin croaked out, unable to say anything else.

"You're now a Vocaloid. It's final. With a little convincing from ALL the Vocaloids, and taking you from your mansion to Vocaloid HQ, you are now a Vocaloid. This room is where you'll be living in from now on. It's almost as luxurious as your old room!" Miku grinned.

Rin finally understood she was still in her own world, and that she was now a Vocaloid. Then Miku's words processed into her head.

"OMIGOSH I'M A VOCALOID!" Rin squealed, and jumped on Miku. "It's all thanks to you..."

Miku shook her head, smiling. "No, it's because of your own abilities and skills. You are capable of becoming a Vocaloid!"

Tears welled up in Rin's eyes. "Thank you... But... this is all too fast for me. I... where will I go for school?"

"Hahaha, Vocaloids don't do school, they're homeschooled! I guess..." Miku giggled.

"No wonder!" Rin grinned. "I've been homeschooled a few years. Shouldn't be too hard or different for me to accept. I'm just happy that I've become a Vocaloid..."

"Oh yeah, becoming a Vocaloid means many collabrations with Len," Miku sang. "You two look like twins, so to get people riled up, we'll announce that it turned out you're the long lost twin of Kagamine Len! We did some checks with your Kokoro and his Kiseki and your voices go really well together."

"EHH!?" Rin blushed, covering her face. "I can't believe it... that's gonna be embarassing..."

"But you know Rin, if we do that we might be able to stop your father's attempts. We did some research and it turns out he's your stepfather. You knew that didn't you?" Miku asked. "Why didn't you escape? Why didn't you tell me?"

Rin just smiled and left the room. Miku sensed that she was uncomfortable.

As soon as Rin left Miku flopped onto Rin's bed and covered her eyes with her arm.

'Rin... even though I was so close to you, there are still so many things I don't know about you. What are your secrets? What are you hiding? Kagamine Rin... you're one mysterious Vocaloid,' Miku thought, grinning. 'And I will do my best to uncover all the secrets and help you as your leader.'

"Hey Rin! I heard we'll be doing collabrations from now on. I've been looking all over for you so we could start preparing songs. Vocaloids have to write songs before the deadline, and I know you don't know yet but the deadline's in a week. Immediately after that we have to film the music video," Len said. "I just finished the filming for Kiseki. We got it in a shot. So today you have to record Kokoro and then we'll write our song."

"Okay..." Rin blinked. Len's words were a mess, but she could catch the basic meanings of what he'd said. "So when do I record Kokoro?"

Len checked his watch, then grabbed Rin's arm, causing her to be alarmed. "NOW!"

The two of them ran to the studio and Rin apologized for being late. Immediately Rin had to record, after some explanations from the staff here and there. Len left to join the other Vocaloids in the lounge.

* * *

"Getting Rin out was hard. The guards chased us... hopefully they don't recognize us; we wore disguises," Miku frowned.

The lounge door opened.

"Len!" everyone exclaimed. "How's Rin?"

"Rin's recording Kokoro right now. Hurry, we have to do the decorations quickly," Len explained.

"We already set up. Now you have to practise your lines, Lenny boy," Meiko smirked. "Or will you improvise like always?"

"Yeah, I'll improv," Len shrugged.

"Once she finishes recording you've gotta start," Kaito said.

Len nodded.

"We leave it to you," Luka smiled. "I like Rin, she's cute. She's a good addition the Vocaloids."

Len nodded.

"Claim her before I do okay?" Gakupo beamed.

Len nodded, but then Gakupo's words registered into his mind and he flamed a bright red. "GAKUPO!"

Luka smacked Gakupo, glaring at him. "Rin's too innocent! How dare you taint her name with your disgusting words!?"

"Sorry," Gakupo apologized teary eyed.

Miku stood up and put her hands on her hips. "We've set up everything, so now I'm going to the garden. Just to think, okay? Sorry, I'll be back for the party."

"Rin should be finished with her recording now!" Len realized, and dashed off.

Miku went out to the garden and sat on a quartz bench.

"Every bit of every word that falls out of my mouth, is really nothing but a lie..." Miku sang. She gasped. "This'll be my new song! I'll sing it for Rin!"

"Rin, how'd recording go?" Len asked Rin, panting as he stopped Rin from going the wrong direction.

"O-oh, Len..." Rin blinked. "Er, I have to... um.. go... yeah..."

Rin dashed off without thinking.

When she came to, she realized that she'd been talking to Len.

"GAH! I'M SOOOO SORRY!" Rin screamed as she went back.

Len stared at her. "Right. Let's go think up some lyrics for our song..."

"Right! Sorry, I was in a daze after recording! Gahh, I'm sorry!" Rin apologized again.

"No matter how much I think about it, the ending's always the same," Len chuckled. "Every Vocaloid has felt that once or twice."

"Hey, those are good lyrics, if we can reword it and..." Inspiration struck Rin, and a smirk spread across her face. "Len... I have the perfect idea for our new song!"

The two worked on the lyrics for their new song for a few hours, and then Len decided it was time.

"Rin, we should go back now. But I want to show you something first," Len said.

"Ok," Rin nodded.

Len led her to the room where all the Vocaloids were.

Miku passed by them, and Len gave her a wink.

Rin noticed this, and she felt hurt, but stayed silent.

They came to a dark corner. "Len?" Rin asked, confused. "There's no door here..."

Len smirked, putting a finger on his lips as he pressed against a brick on the wall. The wall slid open, revealing a dark passageway.

Rin's eyes widened, excitement building up in her chest.

"Come on," Len smiled gently.

The wall slid closed behind them as Rin tried to see in the dark room. Suddenly, all the lights turned on and the Vocaloids shouted, "SURPRISE RIN! CONGRATULATIONS FOR BECOMING A VOCALOID!"

Rin gasped in delight, "Th-thank you!" and curtsied.

She met all the Vocaloids she'd always wanted to meet, and those she never heard of before, getting along with all. But there was one Vocaloid who'd been eyeing her ever since Rin came in...

Everyone was partying, dancing, singing and having lots of fun except her. She watched Rin carefully.

"Hey Tei, whatcha doing?" Miku asked the observant girl.

"... Rin Kagamine," Tei stated simply with a twisted smile.

Miku's expression turned into one of terror. Terror for her friend, Rin.

Tei had many ideas running through her head. And Miku knew what she was capable of.

"Hey Miku, it's time for your new song you made for Rin!" someone shouted.

"C-coming!" Miku replied, running over. 'I worry for you, Rin...' she thought.


End file.
